The true meaning of self-sacrifice
by Dumai
Summary: Elijah gets overwhelmed by the loss of Hayley. Gia – who's now a real friend – and his family are noticing that he changes which is also caused by the past captivity. The original is falling down into an emotional darkness which he can't escape anymore. Whats Hayley going to do? / Current chapter: THE DAY AFTER THE WEDDING / Based on 2x14 / To all of you heartbroken Haylijah fans!
1. Prolog: The Wedding

_Hello Haylijah fans!_

_Due to that dramatic last episode before the break I just couldn't stop myself from writing something new about those two. As there aren't that much stories or one-shots about those newest events I decided also to do something by my own._

_Just some background information: In my story Esther isn't completely defeated yet but she's right now gone and the Mikaelsons have their peace for a while - but still she's a danger. Furthermore nothing happened to Rebekah so it is a bit different to the last episode. Maybe I am going to change something about that later but let's see._

_I hope you like it. If you do I am going to continue this. So, let me know what you think!_

_Oh and sorry for the appearing mistakes! English isn't my first language._

_Cheers!_

_Dumai_

**_Prolog: The Wedding_**

There he stood. In the middle of the bayou during pouring rain – which perfectly represented his mood. His normally such styled hair stuck at his forehead while the dropping raindrops went from his hair over his face only to fall down at the ground. Elijahs suit was completely soaked but he didn't care. Now everything seemed senseless to him. From one moment to the other his immortal life went entirely meaningless.  
>His little sister Rebekah nearly begged him not to come to her weeding because she of course knew how much this tortured him. Still he ignored her. Afterwards he regretted his decision in that affair because it agonized him even more but somehow he hadn't been able to lose the feeling that he had to come – for Hayley.<br>Hayley. His beloved Hayley. Elijah had a certain distance to all the guests of the weeding but still he had a good view over all the turbulences. It wasn't a usual ceremonial as everyone knew it. The ceremonial was completely traditional – as it was used to be celebrated among the wolves for generations. After all Elijah didn't pay much attention to it. The original blended everything out and just starred at Hayley. Her dress – which also wasn't a normal wedding dress as it was matched with the usages – looked devastatingly. _She_ just looked devastatingly. Even though she really tried to control herself he of course noticed how she was furtive searching for his eyes sometimes. The way she examined him nearly seemed beseeching to him. Hayley wanted him to get her out of that horrible situation – but he couldn't help her. He saw the pain in her eyes which were normally full of life. Elijah would never forget that facial expression. During the marriage she looked at him nearly the whole time which had made it even harder for Elijah. Hayley never asked him to come because she knew that she shouldn't ask him about that as they both felt the same pain but still he was here – even though it was a hard fight for the vampire to resist the impulse just to start running and never turn around again.  
>Of course Klaus and Rebekah were also under the guests and as Elijah just couldn't take it anymore to be so close to the events he took his distance. With good encouragement by his sister who really pitied him. He was very thankful that she helped him in that cruel time.<br>Every single muscle inside of his body tensed as he noticed that Jackson had put his arm around her waist. As a matter of course – but why did it surprise him? After all she was now officially his wife. It was his right to touch her like that but while he was smiling and seemed to be full of joy as he accepted thanks of his pack members and the other guests Hayley didn't care about all these things. With increased regularity she touched his look. Was that a little tear in her corner of the eye? That was something which Elijah couldn't clearly say from that distance but he was pretty sure.  
>Even though it was still raining everyone was so enthused and blithesome that it seemed like nobody cared about it. Even the band kept playing. Actually a wedding should also be a nice reason to be celebrated but not this one.<br>It really broke Elijahs heart to see her in Jacksons arms. This agonizing jealousy – which would now follow him for the rest of his life – nearly made him mad but still he knew that he had to swallow all this feelings in future. He just hadn't the right to treat her like he used to anymore.  
>Elijah sighed discontented as he thought back to the only night which fate granted them together. It had been only one night but still those few hours had changed everything. They never really talked about that later - words wouldn't have changed anything after all. They just enjoyed their time together. But one thing was clear: He wouldn't be able to be happy again. In his whole life he only had once the luck to be really happy and that was as he had been together with Hayley. Something like that would never happen to him again.<br>Jesus, how much he would miss her. Always and forever but still he had to accept that even though he had no idea how he could handle that.  
>"Why are you doing this to yourself?", an absolutely known voice asked him suddenly.<br>"What are you doing here?", Elijah replied and sounded clearly disaffected.  
>"Rebekah told me that she wasn't able to persuade you not to come to her wedding so I thought it would be better if I check on you", Gia told him insightfully.<br>Since Elijah escaped his mother they hadn't seen each other that often but still they were now something like friends. Also his sister and Gia seemed to be friends now which was easily to notice due to the fact that the young vampire knew everything about him and Hayley. As he wasn't able to hold off another desperate sigh Elijah noticed how she put a hand at his shoulder to calm him down a bit.

At the beginning Gia haven't had a good relationship towards the original but now she really liked him and she believed that this was something they shared. If you after all understood why he was doing certain things like he did it, it was much easier. Elijah was a man of honor and even in this crazy situation he sacrificed everything to help his family. Hayley still belonged to his family and due to the fact that this arranged wedding only had happened so that Hope could return to New Orleans and so that Hayleys pack could use the advantages of their strange connection Elijah again sacrificed everything. As did Hayley. For a seemingly higher purpose. To see him like that made her feel very sad. If she was honest to herself she of course noticed that Elijah wasn't the same anymore since he came back and as soon as it had been clear that he would lose Hayley – which had been the only time in his life he really had felt something like luck together with her – it got even worse. Due to some nonsensical foreordinations which he really didn't deserve. Gia didn't know him that long but still she could say that something was wrong with Elijah. The thing which strained him wasn't only the nearly not bearable pain he felt due to the fat that he had lost his true love which impended to overflow him – there was also something else. She couldn't really put it into words but he as of late broadcasted something which worried her. His emotional suffering seemed to overwhelm him. That what Esther did to him had changed him more than she imagined and now that he lost every grip which may could have helped him out of that black hole turned to get very dramatically. His free fall seemed no longer stoppable.

"Please, Gia. Leave me alone. I need to be alone right now. Please don't get that wrong. I know that you only want to help me and I am very thankful for that but…", Elijah explained her but he never stopped looking at Hayley – not even for a second. He just ignored Gias hand at his shoulder even though he didn't like that kind of touch.  
>"Yes, I know. If you would like to talk or if you need some distraction… I am always there for you. I hope you know that", she replied before she removed her hand from his shoulder and looked worried at him. Hopefully he would accept her offer because than she could finally return the favor as he helped her before after her turning. And of course because she didn't want to see him that hurt and they became friends. He really looked bad. After all she turned around and made her way.<p>

Elijah stayed. Nearly drowning in his self-pity and the grief which slowly seemed to overwhelm him. The way Hayley looked at him she exactly felt the same – of course. It didn't seem like Jackson had noticed that she was completely absent and she only had eyes for her now forbidden lover. Elijah and Hayley were really lucky that she and Jackson were standing perfectly so that they weren't forced to break their eye contact. In that moment Jackson was definitely the luckiest man at this planet as he had the honor to marry such a wonderful woman. But on the other hand Elijah wasn't even sure if he really felt something for her and viewed in a levelheaded way it wasn't even that great – after all this wedding only happened due to practical reasons. After all this didn't matter cause he had lost her anyway.  
>Of course she would in future live with Jackson in the bayou but still he asked himself continuously how he should bear it to still see her sometimes. How should he behave towards her? Like nothing ever happened between them? Or even ignore her completely? He didn't know. This would be an enormous challenge – and not only for him.<p>

In the end Jackson took her hand and guided her away so that they and all the guests could finally go somewhere dry. Even though Hayleys hair was now a mess due to the rain she still looked so lovely. It still amazed him how much he had fallen for her.  
>One last time she sent him a fast painful look until they had to break their eye contact. Abruptly due to that loss he felt the pain to take over but this time it was much more intense as before. He couldn't take it any longer so he made his way to his car.<p> 


	2. Alcohol as solution?

_Hey there!_

_Thank you so much for your support! And thanks for the first review :)_

_As already mentioned in my other story updates:_

_I think that I am going to continue every story which I started lately but you have to be patient with my updates as theres a lot to do hehe ;)_

_Please apologize my appearing mistakes! _

_I hope that you like it!_

_Cheers!_

_Dumai_

* * *

><p><strong><em>1. Chapter: Alcohol as solution?<em>**

* * *

><p>As the original entered their family estate in the center of New Orleans of course nobody else was there. His brother Niklaus and his little sister Rebekah were still at the wedding party. Nobody knew that he had already returned but that didn't matter. In that moment Elijah just didn't want to see anybody else nor hear anything. The frosty silence which welcomed him reflected exactly everything what he needed right now.<p>

Irresolute he stopped in the courtyard and started into the sky. What should he do with his life in future now? Of course there would always be problems in that city – there were just too many different supernatural creatures – but he just didn't care anymore. Everything was inconsequential now.

Finally he decided that for once alcohol was exactly the best method to distract himself. Normally Klaus was the one in the family who was used to drink a lot of alcohol and not Elijah but today that would be different. No, today Elijah had lost everything which had been really important to him – besides his remaining family – so he saw no reason why he should still behave like the ideal Mikaelson. Today alcohol would help him.

Luckily their bar was always well-stocked – especially because of Klaus – so it wasn't difficult for Elijah to pick something by which he was quiet sure that it would wash his sorrows very fast away. So that he could at least forget everything for a few hours.

Completely lost in thoughts he was sitting at one of their barstools at their little bar and took a gulp slug of whisky. His glass was brimful. Elijah sighed and placed his hands around his glass which he wouldn't release from his grip for the next few hours.

"Don't tell me that you would have gotten drunk if I wouldn't stop you now", the voice of Rebekah suddenly interrupted his thoughts. She was staying at the door to this room as she noticed that Elijah was in there. As she saw his brother she decided to enter and sat down at a barstool right next to Elijah and sighed.

Only for a very short moment he turned his head towards her and looked at her with a horrible gloomy facial expression until he took another slug of whisky.

"Oh, you really wanted to get drunk. I thought that this wasn't your…", she noticed obviously bewildered until he interrupted her harshly.

"What are you doing here? Isn't it possible in this house to just get drunk while it's quiet around?", he growled angrily and beat his clenched fist at the counter.

At first he didn't realize what he had done but then he noticed how fast he actually had lost control and that he had shouted at Rebekah completely unjustifiably.

Being nauseated by himself he nervously ruffled his hands through his hair and loosened his tie a bit. The fact that he was still completely wet due to the rain at the wedding wasn't bothering him.

"Elijah? What..?", she asked him quietly and really irritated now but of course she wasn't mad at her brother.

"I am sorry, Rebekah. I… Please stay", he nearly begged her as he raised his sight again.

Rebekah had never seen her brother in such a bad condition even though they were living for centuries already. Gia was completely right. Actually she was the reason why she was here now. The young vampire told her that her brother had left the wedding party and that Rebekah should have a look at Elijah. The women had agreed that Elijah shouldn't be that much alone. Something wasn't alright – besides the fact that Hayley had just married another man.

"Of course I am staying. I can't leave you alone right now, brother", she explained, took his glass out of his grip and gulped some whisky herself. "Let me tell you, Elijah: Alcohol won't help you with that", she added as he looked at her in a very sad way.

"Yes, actually I know that but… It's so… hard", he confessed. Elijah knew that his sister would listen if he needed to talk but it wasn't easy for him to talk about his feelings. Normally he never did that – especially not towards his family.

"I can imagine that very well and I am so sorry for you", Rebekah said and caressed his back perceptively.

"I never admitted that before but since I have been captured I am feeling … completely empty. The only moment which allowed me to feel something again was while I was together with Hayley and Hope. The only time I felt like myself again", Elijah told her due to the fact that he just couldn't hold back his desperation anymore.

Rebekah saw the pain in his eyes and that his hands suddenly started trembling. She really started to fear for her brother. He had never been crushed down like that before and she damned her mother for doing that to him.

"Elijah, have you slept together?", she asked the question which was crossing her mind all the time since he and Hayley had returned. The day they had returned she have had the feeling that they were somehow happier and more open towards each other – besides the desperation and sadness between them which was caused by the wedding.

"Are you really asking me that right now, Rebekah?", Elijah said after a few moments of silence as he had noticed that she was quiet serious about that question.

"Yes, I am sorry. It's just… Well, maybe it would have been better if you hadn't crossed that line you know? I think that it made it much harder for you two."

"Perhaps but that was the last time that we could behave like we wanted to", he replied embittered and stared at the bar.

"What are you thinking about?", Rebekah now asked him as it didn't seem like he wanted to continue their conversation.

"Rebekah, I think that I should accept the offer of our mother", Elijah told her now but he didn't dare to raise his sight while telling her that.

"What? No! Elijah, we already talked about that. You…"

"We did but now everything is completely different. I am just not myself anymore and I hate it. The only thing I want is that this finally stops, do you understand? Perhaps… it's also easier for me to handle the loss you know", he interrupted her and explained it to her.

"You are really serious about that, aren't you?", she asked him chilly and took another slug of whisky.

"To be honest: I don't know what to think or do anymore", Elijah replied while he was lost in his thoughts.

"I can understand that but please don't do anything stupid, okay?", she begged him and looked at him quiet worried.

"Are you going to mother me all the time in the following months now?", Elijah replied crabbily and stood up. He placed a slight kiss at the forehead of his sister and disappeared without giving her a chance to answer.

* * *

><p>It was already in the middle of the night and Elijah was still walking through the streets of New Orleans. He perfectly knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep so he hadn't even tried it. Elijah was too much troubled inwardly.<p>

He wasn't even sure where he was going right now but he didn't care anyway. Elijah only enjoyed the fact that he was able to get some distance from everyone else so that he could give in his dark thoughts.

Of course there were only a few people left at the streets as it was very late already and only some bars were still open. Exactly at this moment he stopped right in front of one and was thinking of going in and follow his plan from earlier but in the end he resisted that impulse in the last second. But maybe this also only happened because he noticed a young man who was walking straight towards him.

"Hey dude! Come across with the money and your cell phone", the man shouted while he was grinning at Elijah. The original noticed that he had a little knife in his hand.

With a lifted eyebrow Elijah stared at this pseudo gangster. He smiled amusedly and started laughing a few seconds later.

"Are you serious? Well, it would be better if you just leave now so that you don't hurt yourself", Elijah replied and wanted to walk away by himself as the man grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"I am _fucking_ serious, _asshole!_", the guy screamed angrily at him while Elijah was staring at the hand at his shoulder. Not pleased with it at all.

Elijah noticed that some kind of indescribable and unlimited anger overwhelmed him. He didn't know where these emotions came from but he wasn't able to fight any longer against it. It was like an invisible power which forced the monster deep inside of him to appear even though his mind was screaming loudly at him not to give up control but it just wasn't possible anymore.

Elijah gave in – even though he didn't know why such a trifle could make him lose his control so easily. A moment later his mind was completely turned off.

"Nobody dares to call me an asshole and survives", Elijah growled as he noticed that his fangs appeared, his eyes changed into an unnatural color and that thick veins showed up below his eyes.

Afterwards he wasn't even sure anymore how but Elijah had grabbed the guy and had thrown him with an immense power at the nearest wall. The bricks already crumbled due to the bunt of the body of the man.

"What the hell… _are_ you?", Elijah's victim stammered underneath his hard grip while he was getting even more pale. The man had lost all his courage.

"Your worst nightmare", the vampire mumbled as he tightened his grip around the throat of the man.

Just as Elijah wanted to ram his fangs straight into the cervical artery of his victim somebody grabbed him, pulled him away of his victim and threw him at the ground.

Very angry now Elijah picked himself up and looked around to find out who had dared to interrupt him as he noticed that it had been Gia.

"Forget everything which happened since you met Elijah and leave as fast as you can", Gia manipulated the guy before he could run away. As soon as she was finished he was gone quickly.

"What's the point of that, Gia?", Elijah growled while he suddenly stood right towards her and gripped her wrists.

"You perfectly know that! Right now you are _not _yourself! The _real_ Elijah would _never_ do something like that so I had to stop you. You would have hated yourself afterwards!", she shouted while she was trying to escape from his tight grip. "Damn, let me go! That hurts! Elijah!"

At one moment the man right in front of her was the consumed of hatred vampire and in the next moment the situation changed and the real Elijah came back. He stared at her completely shocked.

It seemed like Elijah had been awakened out of some kind of trance and started to realize what he had done and how fast he had lost control.

"Gia! Oh my god, I…", he said, immediately let her go and made a few steps backwards. "I am so sorry! I have no idea what provoked me to do this", he continued and lowered his head quiet shocked.

"It's alright, Elijah. Don't worry I will take care of you", she tried to calm him down with her soft voice. She saw the worry in his eyes so he hugged him and stroked his back calmly.

At first Elijah didn't know how to behave because it was completely new that Gia acted in that way towards him but then he just hugged her as well. That kind of touch comforted him so much at that special moment and he was thankful that she was here to help him.

"Thank you so much, Gia. If you wouldn't have stopped me…", Elijah whispered as he suddenly interrupted himself while he was thinking at the man he had nearly killed.

"Don't worry! Nothing happened", she told him and let go of him. "Come on, my apartment is pretty close to this place. You should calm down completely before you return home. Rebekah would kill you if she would know it", she added smiling as she saw the way he looked at her. "Oh, I won't tell her what happened. I promise", she told him, took his hand and leaded him to her apartment.

* * *

><p><em>Please leave a review for me :) It really makes me happy and I would love it to hear from you guys!<em>


	3. The day after the wedding

_Hey Haylijah fans!_

_This could basically also be some kind of OS. After watching the newest TO epsiode I have been so shocked that I just needed to write this._

_So, even if you may havent been reading the first two chapters - dont worry. More or less thats not necessary even though it would be nice._

_This is for all of the heartbroken Haylijah fans out there! Dont give up one those two - they will get back together. I am sure of that._

_About this whole story: I think that this is going to be the last chapter even though I actually wanted to write more. But due to the lack of interest here I think its better to concentrate on my other stories._

_Still it would be nice to get some feedback for the new chapter!_

_Please again apologize my appearing mistakes - English isnt my first language._

_Enjoy!_

_Dumai_

* * *

><p><strong><em>2. Chapter: The day after the wedding<em>**

* * *

><p>Elijah had rested for a few hours at Gia's apartment. It was a nice place to live but still he had felt somehow uncomfortable to be at Gia's place. Luckily she had told him after a few hours that she could bring him now back to the compound. Elijah had heard her calling somebody but he didn't know who and actually he didn't care after all – even though she had asked him immediately afterwards if they should go now. He was of course thankful for her help but at the same time he would be happy as soon as he was back home – furthermore he didn't like the feeling to be mothered by anybody. Especially not by anyone who wasn't a member of his family. Elijah never wanted anyone to see the mess he had become lately…<p>

As soon as they entered the compound his sister Rebekah made her way towards Elijah. Elijah knew that the look in her eyes didn't mean something good. She was angry.

"What have you been thinking? You really scared me, Elijah!", she wanted to know while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"As I told you already: I don't want to be mothered by anyone. I am old enough to do whatever I want and whenever I want, don't you think?", he answered calmly but with a warning tone in his voice.

"Damn, Elijah! If Gia wouldn't have called me… You didn't even answer your bloody phone! You…", Rebekah started but suddenly Hayley walked in which made Rebekah interrupt herself.

"What? What else have I done so badly wrong?", Elijah wanted to know provokingly but as he noticed the change of her facial expression he turned around – only to stare into Hayley's eyes.

"What the hell are you doing her? Don't you think that this is…", Rebekah started angrily while staring at Hayley – but Gia stopped her.

"Rebekah, what's about going to the café at the corner?", she suddenly asked and tried to pull her away.

"Café? Bloody hell, Gia! What's…", Rebekah tried to argue but Gia again immediately silenced her.

"Just follow me", Gia told her with a special kind of voice and finally Elijah's sister gave in – so Elijah and Hayley were suddenly alone.

Neither Elijah nor Hayley did move. They were just staring at each other – everyone flooded with their now for a long time locked feelings. But still Elijah couldn't forget the things which she had told him a few hours before the weeding. He had already nearly forgot all those things due to the fact that his heart had been broke once more during the wedding – but now – as he saw her again a day later it all came back to his mind. Elijah hadn't cried for centuries until yesterday… It had nearly killed him to listen to the words which she had forced him to listen to. He had always tried to stay calm and controlled but this just had been too much. Yes, he never said the three magical words – neither did she – but that did never mean that he didn't feel for her in that way. And it was obvious that she knew that as well but somehow she started to ignore that as good as possible since the day they had crossed that special line.

Elijah knew that Hayley was actually right – he did feel guilty because he had never told her that he loves her but there had never been the chance to. At first there had been Klaus who would have never accepted their relationship and as soon as that problem was sort of solved the next came up – Hayley's turning into a hybrid. He always wanted to grant her some sort of freedom and distance so that she could find peace herself after her turning. Elijah always thought it would be better to stay away from her during that time but it was obvious now that he had been mistaken. Actually he was only searching for an excuse for his foolishness…

"Elijah", she whispered as soon as the silence between them became too awkward.

"What do you want from me, Hayley? Don't you think all of this was torture enough for me? Especially after all the things you told me. Go back and be happy with _your_ Jackson", he said – his voice harsher than planned but still he meant what he was saying. The original wanted to go away as she suddenly held him back with placing her hand at his shoulder.

"Elijah, we need to talk", she only said but of course he could hear her voice cracking.

"_Talk?_ Don't you think these times are over, Hayley? You perfectly well showed me what you are thinking about me lately", Elijah told her gloomily and didn't turn around.

"Gia called me, Elijah. She told me that… there's something wrong with you", Hayley replied without saying anything about the things he had just told her before.

"I knew it… And I thought she would like to help me", Elijah growled.

"But she _is_ helping you! I thought that there's another reason why she is spending more time with you lately but…", Hayley started to explain but Elijah suddenly started laughing – but it was a faked laugh after all.

"Seriously? You were _jealous?_ That's quite funny after all because actually I should be the one to be jealous and actually you told me that you are _happy_ with _him_ so why being jealous of Gia?"

Hayley didn't say anything. Elijah waited a while but he couldn't resist the impulse to finally turn around to look at her – her hand wasn't resting at his shoulder any longer.

"Don't you see the truth? Did you really believe the things which I told you before my wedding? I only said that to… convince myself from that. Or at least I tried to convince myself by telling me that. My heart was already broken but as I noticed your single tear… Elijah, I can't even put it into words how I felt at that moment", Hayley suddenly admitted.

Elijah heard her speaking but he wasn't sure if he could believe her or not. It was so strange – why was she actually here? Even if that what she was telling him right now was true… It didn't change anything. She was now married with Jackson.

"I have been such a bitch you know? I still can't believe that I have told you that I could be happy with Jackson… and that I made you cry. I always wanted you to open more up to me but I never wanted to see you cry because I knew that would be the most horrible thing to watch – and I have been right."

"Why are you telling me that now, Hayley? It doesn't matter anymore…", he said quietly as they both suddenly looked down to their shoes.

"That's one reason why I am here. Firstly because Gia told me that you are a mess lately – which I haven't even noticed. I am such an idiot… and secondly because Jackson and I found out that… the ritual doesn't work."

Due to that words Elijah hastily raised his head. Was she kidding him? Elijah would have never believed that she could be such a sadist. She should know that something like that wasn't funny at all. Why was she doing that to him? What the hell did he do to deserve that? After all they still loved each other, didn't they?

"Elijah, it's the truth. Please, believe me. We just wanted to wait one more day but nothing happened. The marriage wasn't necessary after all… Just…"

"No, don't, Hayley. Please don't do that… Don't lie to me. Don't you see? I just can't bear that anymore. It's too much. I lost you, my mother is playing awkward games with my mind and I even can't control my emotions anymore. Leave. Now, Hayley, I mean it. I would like to be alone…", Elijah interrupted her and again turned around as soon as he noticed that he just couldn't fight against his upcoming tears anymore. He didn't want her to see him crying again.

"Damn it, Elijah! Look at me!", Hayley suddenly shouted, grabbed his shoulders and turned him energetically around so that she could again look into his face – the tears which were rolling down his cheeks were again shocking her. It was still something completely new to see Elijah giving in to his deepest emotions and even though she hated it to see him crying again she knew what that meant.

"Say it, Elijah", she added but now again with a much calmer voice while she was cupping his face and removed his tears with her thumbs.

The original still tried to avoid looking straight into her eyes but due to that request he dared to look into them – and a few seconds later he was lost in her beautiful eyes.

"You know what I mean. Say it, Elijah. Please", Hayley nearly begged him – her emotions overwhelming her.

"I love you, Hayley Marshall. Since the day I met you for the first time", Elijah finally said after a few more seconds.

Actually it was really unbelievable how long it had been taken for them to put their feelings in those three words – but now he had the chance to say them. This time Hayley didn't stop him. No, she really wanted to hear those words.

"I love you too, Elijah Mikaelson. You can't even imagine how deeply I do", she now said happily while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Is it really the truth, Hayley? I mean that the ritual doesn't work?", Elijah wanted to know after some time of just enjoying her proximity which he had thought he wouldn't ever feel again.

"It is. It really is, Elijah. Oh god, I am so happy. I don't know if I could have survived that distance between us", Hayley immediately answered and pulled away from him a bit only to cup his face again.

"Let's just continue talking later, okay? Please, kiss me now, Elijah", she now asked him impatiently which obviously surprised him due to his pretty strange facial expression now.

Hayley couldn't stop herself from giggling a bit.

"You should see your face right now. It's really priceless", she admitted and she could see how his look softened and that the tension between them was now changing in a completely other direction.

"Hayley Marshall is begging me to kiss her?", he now said and surprisingly joined that game.

"You are very smart!", Hayley replied grinning.

"As you wish, my lovely Hayley."

As Elijah's lips finally collided with hers it felt like Hayley was lost in the universe. She couldn't think straight anymore and everything she could concentrate on was the taste of his lips and the slight titillation of his breath at her skin. They hadn't been separated for a very long time after all but only the thought of never being able to kiss him again had nearly killed her – those feelings were very easy to sense during that passionate kiss. No, she would have definitely not survived the distance between them – not even for one more day. Even though the ritual would have had some good effects she was still happy that it didn't work after all.

Elijah was now deepening the kiss and suddenly she noticed how he put her up into his strong arms and started to carry her to his room – while he never stopped kissing her.

Yes, that would definitely be only one of the countless passionately nights which they are going to share together in future – and she had to confess that she had really missed that passionate Elijah. Luckily she is never going to feel that distance between them again because now that was the past and the future had just began.

* * *

><p><em>At first Elijah had no idea where he was until he was again able to think straight. Quiet irritated he sat up and stared into the pitch-black night. Elijah listened closely but he couldn't hear anything – not even the slightest noise. Due to that everything seemed to be so unreal, bizarre and in some way dead. Thoughtfully he finally stood up and immediately started to shiver as a cold breeze suddenly caught him and tousled his normally so perfect hair. <em>

_Now the original was looking at his own body only to notice that his jacket was missing and that his white shirt wasn't buttoned up completely. His sleeves were tucked up but somehow they seemed to be torn. His tie was also not at his place._

_Frowning he was now looking around more closely as he suddenly recognized the place. That veranda, the bench over there and the little neat garden. The green evergreens at the front door which his sister Rebekah had placed there due to her anticipation of Christmas so that she could infect everyone with her happiness. _

_He was back at the safe house. The place where he and Hayley had spent their first night together and where he had felt some kind of happiness – at least for a few hours. _

_As he was thinking about Hayley Elijah suddenly felt alive and free but that feeling immediately changed immensely shortly afterwards but he couldn't put it into words why. His facial expression was now hard as stone and his eyes reflected such a coldness which was comparable with non-existing mercy._

_Elijah clenched his fists as he now started to tremble. He could also feel a very strange feeling in his stomach which was nearly overwhelming him. At first he tried his best to fight against that feeling but that impulse overwhelmed him so much that he just didn't see any reason why to fight against it any longer._

_"__Elijah?", a to him very well know voice asked him. _

_Hayley. Only her pure presence made his anger even more grow – which was infecting his whole body now even though his subconsciousness still knew that he wasn't himself right now and that the true Elijah would never feel that way towards Hayley but the vampire just wasn't able to push that feeling back._

_Two soft hands were now placed at his shoulders and caressed him which brought Elijah back to earth. This slight touch released a special emotion in his body but he couldn't allow that emotion to overwhelm him – at least that was it was this strange voice in his mind was whispering and Elijah believed that voice._

_"__What's wrong? You look as though you'd seen a ghost", he heard her saying as she stepped right in front of him. _

_Without the possibility to still stop himself Elijah grabbed her wrists rudely so that she couldn't touch him anymore – now he had completely lost control over his actions and it still felt right somehow. Of course the original noticed that Hayley was now staring at him quiet surprised about his harsh rejection – due to her facial expression he could say that she had no clue what was going on._

_"__Don't touch me", he growled angrily while his eyes turned to the ones of a vampire and before he really knew what he was doing right now he was pressing the woman in front of him with all his strength against the house front. _

_"__Elijah… stop! You are… hurting me!", Hayley breathed stertorously while she was trying to escape his energetic clasp._

_Pure fear was written in her face which she wasn't able to hide anymore but there was also something different which Elijah could see… Confusion. Confusion about his behavior because she had never experienced him acting that way. But still nothing changed – she had no chance against him. Due to her fighting he only even tightened the grip around her slim throat._

_It was unbelievable hard for Elijah to resist the excited beating of her weak heart – it was like music in his ears so he finally gave in to his hunger for her sweat blood. Hayley yelled horrifiedly as his fangs came to surface and his veins were now showing below his eyes._

_One last time the original was staring into the confused eyes of Hayley. He really liked that special sight of his victim which made the beast inside of him come to the surface as well. Without any more hesitation he stammered his fangs into her cervical artery. His victim could only scream desperately again._

_As soon as her hot blood was moistening his lips Elijah felt like being in some kind of undertow from which he couldn't escape anymore now. Elijah's hunger even grew and he drank as fast as possible – due to that the anyway weak resistance against him stopped only a few moments later. The red liquid was already flowing down his own throat and his shirt which had used to have the innocent white color was now blotted with Hayley's blood. Suddenly Hayley collapsed under his still very tight grip and his need for her tempting blood. Elijah had already nearly killed her but still he wasn't ready yet to let her go…_

* * *

><p>"Elijah! Elijah, wake up!", Hayley shouted and was shaking wildly at his shoulders.<p>

Drenched in sweat he finally woke up – he immediately looked confusedly around until he recognized the place where he was. He was lying in his bed together with Hayley. Suddenly everything came back to his mind.

"You have been screaming and you were also flailing around. Sometimes even your fangs came to the surface. Finally I could wake you up! What the hell was that?", she asked him worriedly while stroking his chest to calm him further down.

"Did I hurt you?", he immediately asked and already felt the growing fear that he really had harmed her but then she quickly shook her head.

As Elijah took some deep breaths and his wildly beating heart was slowing down again he finally dared to look at her – but the only thing he could think about while looking at her was the horrible red door. The door which Esther had reminded him of. The area of his mind where everything was hidden which didn't fit to his normally so noble appearance. Not even in his dreams he had the possibility to forget that painful thoughts…

"It was a nightmare", Elijah mumbled unburdened now and as soon as he realized that he sank back into his pillow.

Somewhen his mother would completely engulf him into the abyss even though he wasn't her prisoner anymore and he had been freed for a while now. At least physically.

For a short time she was looking irritated at him but then she cupped his face so that he was forced to look straight into Hayley's beautiful eyes. That kind of panic which she had been able to see in his dark eyes for a short time was something she had never seen before in them. His mother obviously did more to him than imagined because Hayley was pretty sure that this was the reason for his horrible nightmare.

Elijah understood her question which she was asking him without using any word. Hayley was asking him soundlessly and he got it.

"It's okay", she tried to encourage him and kissed him at his forehead – as he had kissed her many times before. "Tell me the truth."

"Hayley, I… nearly killed you in my dream. Like a predator hunting down his prey. We have been back at the safe house and everything seemed to be so real but at the same time also faked", he explained until he stopped talking and moved away from her. "I couldn't stop myself it was like an invisible force", Elijah continued after a few moments. He just couldn't handle it to look any longer into her eyes.

"Elijah, please don't blame yourself. It was like you just told me only a dream and in reality you would never hurt me – I know that", she whispered into his ear as she hugged him affectionately but Elijah didn't answer – his whole body only tensed even more due to that gesture.

"Hey, look at me", Hayley told the vampire as she removed her arms from his neck. "You weren't yourself in that nightmare. That's caused by the stupid chimeras which Esther put into your head", Hayley explained to him and finally – after a few more passed seconds – he nodded. Not completely convinced but at least it was something.

"I am always there for you, Elijah. It doesn't matter what is coming next – I will stay at your side. I promise you that. This bullshit created by your psycho-mother is going to stop soon – I am sure of that", she ensured him and kissed him passionately at his sweat lips whereupon he pulled her at his strong chest and sighed.

"I know, Hayley. Hopefully this is going to be over soon. I just can't bear it much longer", Elijah replied after a short silence while his fingers were caressing her back.

Luckily it had only been a nightmare. Elijah would never be able to bear her death but he of course still knew that he would also never be able to hurt her for real. In no way. Hopefully that had been his last that horrible dream of that kind but he doubted it.

But right now he just didn't want to think about it any longer. At that moment Elijah only wanted to enjoy the proximity to Hayley – the love of his life. Hopefully nothing would ever force them to go separate ways again and hopefully his mental torture would really soon be over.


End file.
